Du lagon à l'océan
by nathdawn
Summary: OS. Ce texte est un hommage aux femmes et aussi à un pays de France, la Nouvelle-Calédonie, dont Soullak me décrit ce paradis. Zoro et Sanji, triste mais la cause est belle... Les personnages sont à Oda... Pour une fin alternative, lisez "La baleine des morts"


**Bonjour!**

**Un OS, en hommage / et pour Soullakh qui me fait partir au bout du monde rien qu'avec quelques mails… Merci de me faire rêver, halluciner, m'émerveiller… Merci de partager ton paradis avec des mots si beaux.**

**C'est un petit bout de Nouvelle-Calédonie que je mets ici, alors Soul, pardon pour ce qui manque ou les erreurs, c'est juste une inspiration, pour ce qui ne va pas, dis-toi que c'est du One-Piece…**

**Pour les autres dégustez, mais bon, je préviens, c'est pas gai (Sanji-Mayu, ne lis pas, tu vas m'en vouloir)… mais Soul dit qu'elle aime souffrir, alors, j'ai pas eu le choix!**

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

* * *

DU LAGON A L'OCÉAN

Il faisait chaud sur la Grande Terre.

Nous étions arrivés sur cette île entourée d'eau turquoise, baignée d'un soleil brûlant qui cognait dur sur du sable blanc éblouissant. Tout était vif, tout était ardent, les gens à la peau brune semblaient accueillants, ils chantaient en remontant leurs filets.

Il n'avait fallu qu'un instant pour que tout l'équipage se déshabille et se jette dans l'eau du lagon, les gouttelettes giclaient au son des cris et des rires. On se bousculait, on se poussait, vraiment une bonne tranche de rigolade!

Je t'avais vu nager, t'éloigner alors je t'avais suivi. Puis tout à coup, tu avais plongé, disparaissant de ma vue. Alors, je t'avais suivi, encore.

L'eau brouilla ma vue un instant puis tout fut clair, si clair, si coloré. Des coraux, de toutes formes, de toutes les couleurs et des poissons à foison, dont les écailles brillaient et répercutaient les rayons du soleil qui traversaient l'eau cristalline. Mais je ne m'attardais pas, c'était beau et puis voilà. Non, je te cherchais.

Tu étais à quelques mouvements de nage, ton corps mince et souple dansait comme une anguille, pas ton stupide trémoussement chaque fois que tu voyais une femelle, non, tu étais alors… une lame, blanche, faite de soie plutôt que d'acier. Une lame qui m'attirait, comme celles que je portais habituellement sur ma hanche, celles que je considérais comme un prolongement de moi. Et sous cette eau où tout n'était que silence, tu étais l'une d'elle.

J'avais nagé, mes mains se posant sur ta taille mais tu t'étais dérobé, je n'avais eu le temps que d'apercevoir un sourire provoquant.

Tu voulais jouer? Alors on allait jouer…

Nous avions contourné une colline sous-marine et le sol remontait vers la surface. Nous en suivions l'inclinaison, mes poumons commençaient à brûler, il me fallait de l'air. Nous avons presque émergé au même instant, à bout de souffle. Ce que tu pouvais être chiant, parfois! Je n'avais pas envie de perdre du temps à apprendre à respirer à nouveau. Et toi, tu avais encore la force de rire devant ma mine un peu énervée. Aucun doute, tu te foutais ouvertement de ma gueule!

Chiant! Super, méga, ultra chiant!

Je me suis jeté en avant, te cueillant au vol, et nous sommes encore une fois retrouvés sous l'eau mais le sol était tout près, un coup de talon et tu étais pendu à mon cou alors qu'on retrouvait l'atmosphère.

Ta bouche souriait alors qu'elle se collait à la mienne, pour une fois, tu n'avais pas ce goût de tabac mais juste le sel, suspendu à tes lèvres, collé à ta peau. Et en une fraction de seconde, j'ai oublié combien tu pouvais être énervant. Le baiser était doux sans l'être vraiment, nos langues avaient trop hâte de se caresser, de se contourner, de se repousser pour ensuite se rechercher.

Mais encore une fois, il nous fallut de l'air. J'eus un sursaut de fierté quand je te trouvai un plus haletant que moi, mon sourire en coin te donna le coup de grâce.

« Fais pas le malin Marimo, ou je te plante là!

Tiens, toi aussi tu t'énerves facilement, et curieusement, ça me détend.

- Comme si j'allais te laisser filer…

Et mes bras se resserraient autour de ta taille, si mince, tes abdominaux fermes contre les miens.

- Pas le temps pour la bagatelle Tronche de Mousse, c'est pas tous les jours que tu verras un endroit pareil.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre? T'es bien plus attirant qu'un banc de poiscailles, là!

- Poiscailles?! Pff, t'es vraiment pas éduqué, toi!

Je te lâchai brusquement, tu m'énervais avec tes airs supérieurs. Mais tes bras derrière ma nuque se firent étau.

- Attends Zoro. Je veux juste te montrer tellement c'est beau. Je te jure, ici, c'est un avant goût du paradis, un bout d'All Blue. Faut que tu vois ça. Faut que je vois ça, avec toi. »

Ton regard bleu marine qui s'était soudain fait plus sérieux me transperçait de part en part, telles deux lames de saphir. Et je voyais tes deux yeux, ta mèche collée par l'eau, deux orbes céruléennes. Heureusement que nous étions seuls, c'était ma prérogative, ma vanité, moi seul avait le droit de passer outre ce rideau de cheveux qui te recouvrait sans cesse. Et quand tu me regardais ainsi, je n'avais plus de mots alors mes lèvres ont effleuré les tiennes, un accord tacite, mais tu me connaissais assez pour comprendre.

Toi, tu as les mots. Nous plongions, ta main me montrait mille merveilles que je n'aurais même pas remarqué sans toi. Et quand nous émergions, tu m'apprenais, me chantait les mots et je buvais tes paroles. Pourquoi? Parce que tu avais alors une passion, un feu en toi, tu touchais du bout du doigt ton rêve et ça, je le comprenais.

Tes mots… en fait, je ne m'en souviens pas du quart: si, le poisson clown, orange et blanc, dommage qu'on lui ait donné ce nom le pauvre, il est bien plus beau que Baggy. Enfin, tout le monde est plus beau que ce con!

Ah, et le poisson perroquet! Gros, des écailles vertes et bleues, brillantes. Marrant aussi avec son bec d'oiseau. Puis les raies, une tortue, les murènes cachées dans un rocher, les étoiles de mer, de toutes les tailles, de toutes les couleurs, les oursins dans leur armure de piquants, les anémones qui dansaient dans le courant.

Tu avais éclaté de rire en me voyant porter ma main à la hanche sur des sabres absents quand nous avions vu l'aileron d'un requin alors que nous étions debout sur le récif, de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Requin à pointe noire, inoffensif, avais-tu précisé en ricanant. Je t'en aurais bien collé une mais tu sautais sur un coquillage et me le collais à l'oreille. Le ressac des vagues, un souffle, un vent du large, j'entendais tout ça car tu me décrivais tout ça. C'était… une sorte de magie des sens, comme dans mes méditations, je me laissais porter, tu devenais mon esprit… C'était étrange, agréable…

Et je fus déçu quand les autres nous rejoignirent, j'aurais voulu prolonger ce moment, vraiment.

J'aimais tellement faire l'amour avec toi, entrer à l'intérieur de toi, gémir avec toi, jouir avec toi… Je n'étais jamais rassasié, nos étreintes étaient toujours une découverte, un son dans la voix, une imperfection sur la peau, sans cesse une première fois, je n'en saurais jamais assez sur toi. Je ne demandais rien, je découvrais au hasard d'une conversation un de tes secrets, et je voulais en savoir encore plus, toujours plus sans l'avouer. Pour cela non plus je n'ai pas les mots, je ne sais pas faire. Je t'écoute sans en avoir l'air, parfois quand je fais semblant de dormir sur le pont et que tu discutes avec un de nos nakamas, j'écoute ta voix, j'apprends…

Comme ce jour, dans ce lagon où tu étais tellement exalté par tes trouvailles que tu me contaminais, me passais le virus de cet amour d'océan, tu l'aimes tellement…

Luffy me sauta sur le dos, c'était fini, et tu me regardas, un haussement d'épaule et je souris, tu pensais comme moi…

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Après cette baignade improvisée, changés et affamés, nous étions descendus à terre, chacun dans une direction, marchant au hasard, déambulant entre les étals colorés d'un marché aux mille et une victuailles. Je te suivais, je ne savais pas où nous allions mais peu m'importais, j'étais sûr que toi, tu saurais te repérer dans cette ville.

Évidemment, tu t'étais arrêté devant cet abondance de commerçants, les yeux courant partout, cherchant le plus beau, le plus frais, le plus excitant… Comme si un ananas pouvait être excitant!

« Magne-toi Cook, il fait trop chaud!

- Mais attends une seconde! Ce que tu peux être chiant Marimo! Oh mon dieu, ces mangues!… »

Tu t'étais arrêté, j'avais continué et quand je m'aperçus que tu n'étais plus là, il était trop tard, je t'avais perdu, je m'étais perdu, comme d'habitude en somme.

Il faisait chaud.

Un bar ombragé me tendait les bras, je m'y arrêtai, tu finirais bien par me retrouver, tu le faisais toujours.

Une bière fraîche, ambrée, puis deux, puis six, tu n'étais toujours pas là. L'air devenait lourd, des nuages épais se profilaient à l'horizon, il était encore tôt mais le soleil se couchait, la nuit ne tarderait pas. Des lampions s'allumaient alors partout, bercés par les alizés, tremblotant sous le vent.

Toujours cette chaleur moite.

Je décidai de te chercher… et je te trouvai.

Une place noire de monde, au fond une estrade. Et ça braillait, ça piaillait, ça hurlait, ça riait... Un vacarme de tous les diables, une foule bigarrée, tissus rouges, oranges, bleus, verts… étourdissant de bruits et de couleurs.

« C'est quoi ici? »

Je me retournai, me contentant de hausser les épaules à la question d'Usopp qui venait d'apparaître. Je n'en savais rien, je m'en foutais. Nous étions tous réunis à nouveau, seul le Cook manquait à l'appel. Mais je pouvais le retrouver, je le reconnaîtrais n'importe où. Un coup d'œil sur la foule, mon regard passait rapidement, mon instinct savait chercher, dénicher cette blondeur partout.

Tu étais à l'autre bout, seul.

Une cigarette qui ne fumait pas, bloquée au coin de tes lèvres serrées.

Ton regard, ta tête un peu penchée vers l'avant, les mains dans les poches, tu bougeais un peu les épaules, un geste presque imperceptible, mais je le voyais malgré la distance qui nous séparait.

Tu étais tendu, extrêmement. Pourquoi?

Je suivis ton regard, tourné vers l'estrade et là je vis, en même temps que Nami.

« Mon dieu, c'est un marché aux esclaves. Où est Sanji? »

Notre navigatrice te connaissait bien.

Je m'étais tourné un instant vers elle et quand je te cherchai des yeux, tu n'étais plus là.

L'estrade.

Un homme, grand, gros, riches vêtements, tient les chaînes d'une femme, comme un chien en laisse. Elle pleure, il vient de la frapper. Derrière elle, d'autres filles, pratiquement nues, offertes à la vue, attachées, terrifiées.

Merde! Le Cook!

Je n'avais pas encore bougé que le type se prenait un de tes coups de pied dans les reins et s'effondrait en hurlant. Un coup de talon et la demoiselle était libérée, les entraves brisées.

Ça hurlait de partout, j'essayais de m'approcher mais les gens avaient peur, se bousculaient, c'était la panique.

Les coups de feu. Tambourinades, cavalcade, les sons autour de moi n'arrivaient pas à recouvrir ceux de mon cœur qui battait dans mes oreilles.

Tu as tressailli sous les impacts et tu m'a vu, j'étais presque arrivé. Presque. Et tu m'as jeté ce sourire en coin, moqueur, railleur, oui, tu m'as bien eu cette fois, abruti de cuistot!

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Ensuite, je ne me souviens plus trop bien ce qui s'est passé, enfin, tu me connais, j'ai préféré oublier, je suis doué pour ça. Juste qu'on a profité de la panique pour se barrer. Je te tenais dans mes bras, tu es si léger. Non. Tu _étais_ si léger et je n'aurais laissé personne le faire à ma place.

Les autres sont montés sur le Sunny en criant mon nom, les sanglots dans la voix mais moi, je n'ai pas écouté. Le lagon, l'océan baigné de lune,…

J'ai plongé avec toi, nagé, longtemps. Tu m'avais expliqué, je savais comment faire. Passer le récif de la barrière de corail et au-delà, le grand large.

Là, ce fut le plus dur, je te le cache pas, une horreur sans nom. On était au milieu de nulle part, je ne savais même plus où était le Sunny. Quelle importance? Je me suis arrêté et t'ai serré dans mes bras, ton corps était encore tiède, un peu, l'eau avait lavé le sang. Je t'embrassai, toujours ce petit goût de sel, toujours ce sourire en coin, par-delà la mort, tu continuais de me narguer. J'en ai souri.

Sauf que cette fois, tu avais les yeux fermés, je ne les verrais plus ces yeux couleur d'océan, tu m'en interdisais l'accès.

Abruti de cuistot!

Puis on a plongé, tous les deux, le plus profond que j'ai pu. L'eau y était froide, elle me comprimait les muscles et les os mais j'ai bientôt senti un courant. Il fallait que je te lâche, il le fallait, mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Me noyer, avec toi? Tu m'en voudrais, tu serais bien capable de me jeter du paradis à coups de pieds dans le cul!

Alors j'ai ouvert les bras, l'océan t'as pris dans les siens et je me suis laissé remonter. J'ai vu un "tricot rayé", un serpent de mer coloré, au poison mortel. Si Dieu existait, il aurait demandé à sa créature de me mordre, il n'en a rien fait, il n'existe pas.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Je ne sais plus comment j'ai rejoint les autres. Le vent s'était levé, violent, la nuit était tombée. Je ne sais plus si je leur ai parlé ou s'ils m'ont dit quelque chose car à cet instant, je n'étais que tempête, je devenais ouragan.

La pluie s'est mise à tomber dès que je me suis mis en route pour la ville, seul Luffy était avec moi. Il était d'ailleurs à peu près le seul que j'aurais pu supporter en cet instant, il ne parlait pas, il avançait, gorgé de haine, tout autant que moi. Nous étions pareils, d'abord la rage, l'évacuer, la soulager, nous aurions bien le temps après de nous laisser aller à notre peine. Tellement de temps. Ne pas y penser.

Dès les premières gouttes de l'averse, mes larmes sont sorties, comme si elles avaient besoin du camouflage de la pluie pour jaillir. Je pleure rarement. Ce fut la dernière fois cette nuit-là, je sais toujours pas faire. Puis ce fut déluge et rafale de vent, un temps en total accord avec nous.

J'ai mis mon bandana et avec notre capitaine, nous avons fait un massacre. Du rouge, du sang partout, des rivières pourpres, tes torrents gonflés par la tempête qui se teintaient d'écarlate.

Je cognais, je frappais, je tranchais à en avoir mal aux bras mais tellement moins que dans ma poitrine déchirée de l'intérieur. Et j'ai tué tous ceux qui souillaient ce paradis, cette perle sur l'eau, ces marchands d'humains, ces acheteurs, ces violents, ces violeurs! On les a exterminés, on a rendue l'île aux caldoches, ses habitants. Il n'y étaient pour rien, ils étaient comme toi, des témoins, mais tu étais un forban, un flibustier aux jambes d'acier mais au cœur trop pur, à l'âme de chevalier.

On s'est vengé, on t'a vengé, chose que nous n'avions jamais faite. On a libéré les esclaves aussi, enfin, pas moi, je leur en voulais. Mais c'est bien que Luffy y ait pensé, j'en étais juste incapable à ce moment-là.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Le Sunny avance toujours droit devant, on se relaie en cuisine, aucun de nous n'est prêt à te remplacer, même pas Luffy, c'est tout dire!

Et dès que se présente l'occasion, on s'est fait un devoir de protéger chaque femme que nous croisons. Je peux te dire que le marchandage d'esclaves risque la faillite quand on est dans les parages!

En plus, notre réputation de pirates de faiblit pas, je crois que je suis devenu encore plus violent, plus froid. Nos primes ne cessent d'augmenter, je ne sais pas si je dois en avoir honte ou pas, certainement pas d'ailleurs, on ne s'en prend qu'aux salauds, peut-être un peu plus durement que quand tu étais là, mais bon, ce sont les même qui m'ont rendu plus dur aussi, un juste retour des choses en somme.

J'ai retrouvé mon hamac dans le dortoir, la chambre, c'était trop difficile, tes affaires y sont toujours, personne n'a pu les enlever, je crois que j'aurais découpé le premier qui aurait tenté de le faire. Franky en a condamné l'accès, on verra plus tard si on en a besoin, on ne sait jamais.

Et je continue de picoler mais là, râle pas Cook, car à chaque bouteille que je bois, c'est une lettre que je t'envoie, je l'écris, la glisse à l'intérieur et la balance à la flotte. Je suis certain que cet océan que tu aimes tant te les transmet. Je me souviens de tes mots, ceux qui me manquent viennent d'un dictionnaire que Robin m'a passé, alors je t'écris, tout le temps, comme cette lettre. Je ne signe pas, tu sauras que c'est moi car à chaque bas de page, je noterai ces mots-là…

_Attends-moi Cook, où que tu sois, je te retrouverai, je te reconnaîtrai…_

_Je cherche All Blue, je sais que tu es là-bas,_

_Je vais pas tarder…_

_**FIN**_

_OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO_

* * *

**L'auteur est en larmes, elle en a versé des litres en écrivant…**

**Pour toi Soul… et pour les autres, celles que j'adore ici, en hommage à nos parlottes qui sont bien plus gaies, heureusement…**

**Peut-être à bientôt…**

_**Pour une suite (ou fin alternative plus gaie que celle-ci), lisez "La baleine des morts".**_


End file.
